Sing when you are happy, Sing when you are sad
by berenikee
Summary: Vignettes from House POV. Song titles gave me ideas for this. From various episodes, mostly season two and three. Includes Cuddy, Cameron, Foreman, Chase, Wilson, Stacy, Hector...
1. High

"**High**" by James Blunt

"You faked cancer to get high?.!"

Cameron´s incredulous voice, Chase´s shocked expression and disappointment and anger in Foreman´s face, all of that is staring back at me.

My first instinct is to laugh bitterly. Coming to to wrong conclusion.

Again.

I´m angry, a little surprised, disappointed and sad, but mostly just tired.

Tired of all of this.

I have no intention of explaining.

I´ll just leave them believing in what they want.

All I want is just to get rid of the pain. Pain, that is controlling my life, making my life miserable.

I want to shout at them to go to hell.

Instead, I just shake my head.

"I´m going to bed."


	2. So long, Jimmy

"**So long, Jimmy**" by James Blunt

It´s been so long, Jimmy.

I feel a little awkward.

I nervously glance at Wilson, then down, then repeat it once again before I take my chance.

In one move I snatch half of Wilson´s sandwich and take a bite.

This time, it´s not a provocation, it´s just testing the waters. Or, more to be precise, our friendship.

Last time I took his peanut butter-marmalade sandwich I did it to piss him off.

But this time it´s different.

For a second I hesitate, Wilson is staring at me slightly annoyed.

But he´s not angry.

"Is it possible for you to just watch me eat..."

As I rush to save my patient I´m relieved that things are going back to normal.


	3. I wanna dance

"**I wanna dance with somebody**" by Whitney Houston

"I wanna dance" you used to said when I asked what you want to do.

So we danced.

And made love.

We were happy.

Now you´re back in my life. And you have a husband.

Now we dance, but it´s different kind of dance.

We dance around each other, unsure of what to do. 

Sometimes trying to insult, other times feeling a little awkward.

Trying to figure this out.

It will be even more complicated, now that you are laying beside me in the bed, sleeping soundlessly.

Cheating on your husband.

We´re not the same as we used to be anymore.

Because, when I´ll ask what you want to do, you´re never gonna say those words again.


	4. Because of you

"**Because of you**" by Kelly Clarkson

It´s been few weeks since you started working here.

And it´s been years since we broke up.

Now you are sitting with Cuddy in her office.

Two people who changed my life.

Because of you I was happy.

Because of you, I´m in pain.

You both claim you saved my life.

Maybe you did.

But I still can´t forgive you.

Because of you I lost faith in people.

But now you´re here, I still have hope.

I take a pill, inhale and concentrate.

As I open the door and I´m approached by Cuddy´s new assistant, I know that there´s a chance for me to change a bit.

Just because of you.


	5. We belong together

"**We belong together**" by Mariah Carey

Guilt can haunt you and bite you back.

Mine guilt bite also my cane.

It´s unbelievable how 16 years old dog can be so hyperactive.

Must be genetic.

I blame Bonnie.

That little devilish creature named Hector broke my cane, destroyed my apartment, overdosed and let my stereo be stolen.

Now he´s sitting next to me in car, happily drooling on gearstick.

As I start the car, I turn the radio on.

_We belong together_ is playing.

I smirk ironically. What can be worse?

My smirk disappear as that damn dog start to howl happily to the tune.


	6. Buttons

"**Buttons**" by Pussycat Dolls

I never had so much fun as these last few days.

It all started because of Cuddy.

My carpet was a little involved too.

She took it without my consent and refused to give it back.

It was quite easy to come up with places where I could work with my team and therefore - annoy people.

Among others lobby, chapel and of course, Wilson´s office...twice.

Cuddy didn't budge, so I had to annoy him enough to open western front.

Surprisingly, eastern front was covered by my own personal fan club.

Cuddy called her stalker, but I´m suspicious she´s just jealous.

At the end, all of this ensured me back my carpet.

As someone said, you can have anything, if you know which buttons to push.


	7. 7 seconds

"**7 seconds**" by Youssou N´Dour and Neneh Cherry

"You kissed back."

Yeah, who wouldn't?

I´m pretty sure the kiss lasted more than seven seconds. 

It could last even longer if Little Miss Vampire wouldn't want to draw my blood thinking I won´t notice.

I don´t know how they found out about _brain cancer _but I must give it to Cameron.

She had quite a bold and surprising plan.

Except for the stupid needle part.

Not that I didn't enjoy it, but I´m still a little angry at myself that she fooled me.

At least, I taught her well how to lie, trick and deceive.

As Cameron left after my remark about sperm sample, I absentmindedly touched my lips.

Gosh, I hope Cuddy will try something similar.


	8. Imagine

"**Imagine**" by John Lennon

Imagine world without wars.

Imagine all the love around us.

Imagine that. All bollocks.

No case, no clinic duty, at least for another hour.

Just me and my imagination.

Imagine Cuddy. Without a bra.

Now, there´s a thought.

Imagine Foreman with Chase´s hair.

Imagine Cameron without her extreme moods.

Imagine Chase...Okay, let´s not imagine Chase.

Imagine Wilson not wearing a tie.

Imagine Cuddy. Naked.

Imagine to be able to run again.

Imagine life without a pain.

Okay, that´s starting to sound depressing.

Imagine...

Hmmm, I wonder what Cuddy is doing right now.


End file.
